Electronic devices such as mobile telephone handsets and other terminals may be configured to receive a variety of multimedia content items, such as sports, entertainment, informational programs, or other multimedia content items via broadcast, multicast or unicast transmission.
Visitors to venues, such as theme parks, shopping malls, stadiums, trade shows, conventions, campuses, cruise ships, concert halls, airports, museums, and fairs, have a plethora of options for attractions or items of interest within the venue. As such, these visitors often have a desire for venue related information. In traditional broadcasting, the smallest addressable area of broadcast content is the Local-area Operational Infrastructure (LOI), which covers a defined geographical region. For example, the smallest LOIs generally correspond to a metropolitan region. As with all broadcasts over a large geographic area, difficulties arise in addressing content to consumers having varying interests within the large broadcast area. Therefore, there is a need for a service that transmits content on a smaller, venue scale so that venue specific information can be provided to venue visitors.